1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like. In an LCD panel, liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer are realigned by voltages that are applied to two electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of light being transmitted through the LCD panel and displaying an image on the LCD device.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.